1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus for reconnecting a call for transmission at a communication error. It further relates to a facsimile apparatus for receiving such communication.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, a facsimile which reconnects a call to retry the transmission of all transmission data when an error occurs during the transmission has been known. On the other hand, in a receiving station, no discrimination has been made for the transmission by recalling and the transmission by other means.
Accordingly, in the prior art, it is not possible to discriminate whether the document received relates to the retransmitted document due to the error at the receiving station or a newly received separate document. As a result, the first received document and the error retransmitted document are separately managed and printed out. In such a case, it may happen that a totally different document is inserted between the first received document and the error retransmitted document and this makes the user operability poor.
In a system in which a receiving station facsimile is connected to a LAN, when the presence of a document received by the facsimile is to be noticed to a terminal on the LAN by a mail, a user on the terminal who receives the document must decode the contents of the first received document and the error retransmitted document to determine whether they are related documents or not.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus which does not need to retransmit an entire document when an error occurs.